Virtual eXtensible Local Area Network (VXLAN) is a simple mechanism for encapsulating an Ethernet packet in User Data Protocol (UDP). VXLAN can establish a virtual two-layer sub-network across multiple physical Internet Protocol (IP) sub-networks. VXLAN can deploy millions of virtual networks within a data center through a tenant ID (i.e., VXLAN ID, or VXLAN Network Identifier (VNI), or VXLAN Segment ID) with 24 bits. In addition, it is much easy to implement a format of a VXLAN packet in hardware, hence it may be possible to integrate VXLAN with physical network devices more closely in the future.